


et incipit

by djchika



Series: cogito, ergo fuck [2]
Category: Gifted (Movie 2017), Political Animals
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djchika/pseuds/djchika
Summary: Apologies this is so short, but this is where it all began.





	et incipit

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies this is so short, but this is where it all began.

As the class progressed, Frank tried to ignore the way TJ watched him under his long lashes, teeth worrying his full, pouty lips. He tried to forget how the blue-grey of TJ’s eyes would find their way into his dreams. Dreams filled with loud moans and heated skin that ended with Frank’s fingers wrapped around himself until he was spilling into his hand.

He’d had his share of students with crushes, it came with the territory, but never had he felt the same pull of desire until TJ.

God almighty. He was lucky the semester was over soon and he wouldn’t have to feel like a fucking creep every week.

“Cogito ergo, sum.” Frank said, as he finished the lecture. “Don’t forget your final papers are due Wednesday. Please refrain from making up excuses for not submitting them on time. Actually, give me one I’ve never heard before and you get extra credit.”

Frank wiped off the whiteboard as the class filed out, startling when he turned around and found TJ a breath away.

TJ raised a hand to stop them from colliding, his palm landing partly on the exposed skin of Frank’s collar. His clothes suddenly felt too tight, his nerves concentrated on the searing heat of TJ’s hand on his skin. Frank swallowed and he watched the way TJ’s eyes tracked the movement of his adam’s apple.

“Mr. Hammond,” he said gruffly, taking a step back and forcing TJ to drop his hand. “How may I help you?”

A trace of laughter shone in TJ’s eyes. As if he knew exactly what he was doing to Frank and enjoying every second of it.

“I was just wondering.” TJ bit his lip, slowly releasing it from between his teeth. Mesmerized, all Frank could do was watch. “Has anyone said they couldn’t pass their paper because they didn’t want class to end?”

“TJ—”

“But then,” he interrupted, skimming long fingers across the surface of Frank’s desk. Frank willed away the fantasy of those same hands gripping his waist as Frank pounded into him. “If I don’t pass my paper, I can’t graduate from your class. I feel like you’re not the type who’s willing to sleep with a student.”

The audacity of the statement left Frank casting for something to say, a protest or a reprimand, but TJ was gazing at him unabashed. The pupils of his eyes blown with lust. A smirk formed slowly on his lips and Frank wanted desperately to wipe them off with a kiss.

“At least not, while they’re one of yours.” TJ took a step back, then another, keeping his eyes on Frank as he reached the door. “Classes are over in a week, _sir_.”

Finally alone, Frank groaned, palming the already half-hard bulge in his pants. He knew without a doubt that TJ calling him sir was going to be the subject of his dreams that night.

He was so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [djchika](http://djchika.tumblr.com/)


End file.
